


What Makes You Happy

by IrisClou



Series: Quiet Desperation [10]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, ROCKS A SLUT WHAT ELSE IS NEW, bass wasnt socialized and his fucking dog raised him; of course hes gonna be weird, its got the cutest ending ever tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisClou/pseuds/IrisClou
Summary: [Excerpt from Beta Love between ch. 30 & 31]“I need to be better. For you, and everyone else too. I wanna grow up so I can use what I was given for what's right, y’know?”Silence.“...that’s very brave of you to say.” Rock whispered, their fingers lacing perfectly together.Bass & Rock asked their dads for anatomical modifications and Bass gets his.





	What Makes You Happy

Bass had his by the end of the night, having grown too impatient at the idea of being “just like Blues.”

Wily had given Light a worried glance at the boy’s words.

Rock was left undecided, shy even to wanting something that most “boys” didn’t have. Light had been apprehensive, while Wily shrugged, saying “genitals are genitals, Tom.”

Both boys got undressed for bed that night, Bass throwing on a pair of briefs (he liked the bulge the prosthetic gave him) and Rock slipped on a loose white undershirt.

The lights went out, and the pair were left in the dark, Rock cuddled deeply into Bass’s arms, the older boy stroking his side and kissing the top of his head, making him drowsy.

There was a few moments of silence, before--

“Wanna see it?” Bass murmured, taking Rock’s tiny little hand in his, giving it a squeeze as he moved it towards his stomach. “It feels cool.” He grinned, making his boyfriend squirm, cheeks pink.

Rock gave the smallest of nods, and buried his face in Bass’s shoulder as the boy rolled onto his back, tugging his hand down by the wrist to reach under the waistband. The little hand tensed, fingers curling as his palm hit the smooth skin below the thick, rugged fur along Bass’s lower belly.

“Haha…! It doesn't bite!” He laughed as Rock hesitated. “And you can't see it if you got your eyes shut!”  With his free hand, he grabbed the boy’s jaw, and turned his head, pulling down his briefs at the same time.

Rock’s eyes grew huge at the sight. Despite the dim glow from the backyard light outside, he could make out the outline of the prosthetic. It was...so big! Was Bass really going to get a real one, just like that?”

Curiosity getting to him, he wrapped his tiny fingers around the shaft, squeezing it very gently. His mouth got wet, and he swallowed thickly. It’d only been a minute, but already Rock had thoughts of running his tongue along it, taking it into his mouth, his head bobbing as he su--

“Rocky?” Bass’s voice cracked, and he cleared his throat, lowering it again. “You okay? You...look weird.”

The boy blinked, and realized he’d been staring with glazed eyes and parted lips at the packer, his fingers trembling as they massaged the shaft.

Then, “Holy shit, are you…?”

Rock squealed as two fingers slid between his thighs, digging deep into yielding flesh, a thumb slipping down the front to pinch where he was most sensitive.

“A-ah...hah….B-Bass…” Rock lay back, and instantly drew his knees up to his chest, hips shaking. Even his tummy quivered when Bass sat up, giving him a worried look as his boyfriend began to hungrily eye the shaft that hung out from over his waistband.

“...Rocky…?” He whispered, leaning down to kiss the boy, his own body temperature rising. He cupped his big hand between his boyfriend’s thighs, rubbing the front with his palm, and fingering the back. Rock’s hips began to jerk uncontrollably, and he panted needily, eyelashes fluttering.

“...Do...do I do this to you…?” He rasped, still a bit taken aback by how intensely the boy had reacted.

“Un...huh...mmm…” Rock had taken Bass’s free hand by the wrist, and brought the thick fingers to his mouth, sucking on one, and closing his eyes.

Bass’s eyes, however, bugged out, and a fiery heat scorched up from between his legs to his chest, making his heart pound.

“Rocky...Rocky, ah….I...mmm…” Bass’s words were muffled by his boyfriend’s lips, his rugged hands gripping the boy’s hips as Rock reached down to slowly jack him off. Of course, despite his efforts, nothing happened. But the gesture alone made Bass’s vision blur.

“Uh...ah...hah, Rocky...I wanna…” He broke the kiss to suckle the boy’s neck, hips bucking, “wanna do it...like Trebby did it...to Rush…”

Rock paused, chest heaving as he stared up at Bass. The boy’s cheeks were flushed, and his fluffy fauxhawk was in his eyes as he trembled with lust.

“Like...what?”

Bass really didn't feel like telling the story of last week when he saw Rush lay down, and Treble came up to sniff between his legs, panting heavily. The doberman had stood up, and cocked his docked tail to the side, eyes half lidded as the wolf rose up on his hind legs to mount him, locking his forelegs around the dog’s thighs to hug him close.

Not when he could do the same to Rock, right now--!

The younger boy squeaked as he was flipped onto his stomach, and Bass mounted him from behind, rubbing his dick up against the cute plush rump, groaning with need.

Rock instantly relaxed, head resting between folded arms as Bass’s weight settled along his back, his powerful muscles bunching with each instinctual thrust. The smaller boy raised his ass higher, for the packer to slam up against his softest parts.

“...mmm...hah, ah...I’m...uhn, g-gonna fuck you...really hard, R-Rocky…” Bass grunted softly, nipping roughly at the boy’s neck as he pounded him from behind, “J-just like Trebby…!”

Rock let out a hushed, wavering moan as he felt Bass’s burly arms wrap around his waist, wrists pushed painfully to his hips, effectively locking them together.

“H-harder, harder...Bassie….c-cum in...hah, ah...my ass!” The younger boy couldn't believe he just said such dirty words, but they fell on deaf ears as Bass doubled his efforts, slamming powerfully into Rock’s ass, making him cry out in a strange mix of intense pain and pleasure.

It felt like he was going to break in half, but hearing Bass’s gasps between biting his neck was more than enough to push him over the edge, and he squeaked his boyfriend’s name incessantly, hips rocking back to meet the unrelenting force that was Bass’s passion.

“Oh, G-God, R-Ro--AH!-CKY…!” The boy yanked Rock back by the waist as he pulled them both into a sitting position, forcing the boy down onto his dick as his rugged hips bucked wildly.

Rock could not have been happier, eyes rolled back and glowing hotly, tongue lolling as he was vigorously bounced up and down, the aftershocks of his climax making him drool all over Bass’s lips as they exchanged sloppy kisses.

He passed out not long after he felt a sharp pain between his thighs, nails clawing down his sides, canines piercing the tender skin of his neck.

Rock awoke half a minute later, his wiry little body rocked slowly as Bass continued to roll his hips against his rump, forehead to his shoulder, panting and groaning.

“...Rocky…” It was a whine, just like the ones Treble made when he was too tired to play anymore. “Rocky…!” Something hot and wet dripped onto Rock’s shoulder, and he jolted.

Tears.

Bass’s hands dropped like stones from the boy’s sides, and he felt something wet smear along his skin.

“I’m sorry!”

Rock weakly scrambled off of Bass, ignoring any pain he felt, turning around and clumsily falling against his boyfriend, kissing feebly at him as he threw his head back and bawled.

“I hurt you! I hurt you bad!” Bass was the messiest crier Rock had ever seen, and it took the last of his strength to placate the loudest of sobs, so their dads wouldn't come running in in a panic.

“I’m okay, I promise, I promise!” Rock hastily soothed his boyfriend, rubbing his cheeks and nuzzling his nose as he wept. “You didn't hurt me! It's only a scratch or two, I’m okay!”

The crying slowed to hiccups, and Bass ignored Rock’s protests as he aggressively cuddled him back down into the sheets, licking and kissing at the bite and claw marks he’d left, whining like a wolf.

Rock shivered, feeling the hot, wet tongue lap at his cuts, stinging a little. None of them were deep, but still, the force required to break robot skin was immense. Bass was simply too strong for his own good.

After five minutes, the older boy had relaxed, having blown his nose and wiped his eyes on countless tissues. He protectively curled around Rock, still whimpering a bit.

“Ever since…last summer…I promised...myself…” His chest heaved, “I wouldn't hurt you again. I’d protect you instead, and I’d take care of you.”

Tears began to silently stream down his face.

“I’ll get this awful thing taken off tomorrow, I can't stand it, not if it’s gonna hurt you…” Bass snarled to himself.

Rock bristled with worry.

“No, don't do that! Bass, you just kinda...lost control…” He nuzzled the boy, “we can work on you...being uh...gentler, I promise.”

At Bass’s hopeful expression, Rock giggled.

“It's like anything else, we just need more…” He swallowed, blushing as he wiggled his hips, “practice, okay? And don't worry about the cuts, I’ll tell Dad Rush was playing too hard with me.” The boy gave him a reassuring smile.

Bass remained quiet, and simply went to kiss Rock all over, lingering most at his forehead and cheeks.

“...I love you. I’ll do better.” He murmured, magenta eyes glowing lucidly in the dim light. “I’ll always take care of you.”

A pause.

“If we’re gonna get married one day, I have to be a good husband, so I need to start working on that while I can.” He lowered his eyes, voice gentle and deep.

Rock fluffed up, heart suddenly pounding.

“B-Bass!?”

“Shut up.” He huffed, resuming his usual gruff tone, “I don't wanna talk right now.”

Rock sighed, but nodded, and cuddled up to him.

They lay together quietly, kissing to comfort each other, despite Bass’s sudden surliness.

“...Bass?”

The boy just grunted in response, still clearly upset.

“...it’s...okay if you’re...umm…” Rock squirmed as his ears burned red, “...rough with me...cuz I…” He bit at his lip.

“Cuz you what?” Bass said curtly, frowning. He sat up, shoulders bunching grumpily as Rock followed suit.

“...Cuz I really like it…” He whispered into the boy’s ear, kissing behind it, before trailing his lips down to his neck.

Bass shivered, and stiffened, huffing a little as his ruddy cheeks flushed.

“Yeah, well…” He puffed up indignantly, “You gotta tell me when it hurts, okay?! I’ll never forgive myself if I hurt you again!” Magenta eyes shone with emotion as he curled his fists in determination.

Rock giggled, and snuck in a sweet little kiss, startling him.

“Shh… Take it easy…” He snickered, “I’m still in one piece, Bassie.” The pet name came out in a purr, making the boy gulp nervously.

Rock saw the opportunity, and took it, lunging at Bass to cuddle him back down into the sheets, laughing as the boy grumbled and protested, kissing all along his chest and belly.

But love-fatigue took its toll, and the boys quickly grew tired, and curled up like pups together, gentle kisses breaking the stillness of the night.

“Were you serious about...getting married?”

Silence.

“Yeah.”

“...but we’re still young.”

Silence.

“I know. That’s why I gotta stop acting like a kid.”

Rock shifted.

“Why?”

“...I know Shadow and Blues don't wanna hang ‘round here no more.” He mumbled. “They’re gonna go far away, I can just tell.”

Both boys trembled at the idea.

“I need to be better. For you, and for the cows, too. I wanna grow up so I can use what I was given for what's right, y’know?”

Silence.

“...that’s very brave of you to say.” Rock whispered, their fingers lacing perfectly together.

“No.” Bass looked up at the ceiling. “It’s what's right. I don’t wanna rely on others all the time for...what I should be.”

He grew cold in Rock’s arms.

“I’ve been looking up to people I shouldn't. I’m not Blues, and I’m not Elec, either. And I’m not you.”

“...finding yourself isn't easy, Bass. You can't just...forsake everyone else to--” Rock's voice cracked with worry.

He stopped mid sentence as Bass’s chest puffed up, and his ruby eyes sparkled. Giggles racked his ribs until he started laughing.

“I’m gonna run away with you, and we’re gonna fall in love, and--” the laughter grew messy until it subsided. Bass sat up, and gazed down at Rock with a gentle face.

“That was silly, wasn't it? Just cuz I’m gonna stop being a kid all the time, doesn't mean I’ll get all boring and dumb like Shadow. But I won't be childish like I used to be last year either, okay?”

His boyfriend smiled, holding back a giggle himself.

“But, hey, Rock…I can’t...just leave the cows to my brothers. I will have to take care of them.” Bass looked away, frowning. “What I’m trying to say is that...I’m not forcing you...to come with me. And I don't plan on having cows all my life.”

He turned away, bunching up his knees, folding his arms over them to rest his head on.

“If you won't be happy caring for the cows with me...well, I won't make you do anything with them, if you don't want, you can just live there with me, but, I just...I dont want you to be stuck with someone you...or in a place you don't…” He trailed off, growing sullen.

As Rock’s wiry little arms wrapped around him from behind, he stiffened.

The boy lay his forehead between his friend’s shoulders.

“Bass, I’ll be happy with you, no matter what we do, or where we go. I love you, and I want to be with you.”

A pause. Then, quivering--

“You’re...my best friend, Bassie…” Silvery tears dripped down on the boy’s bare back as Rock wept, his whole body trembling. “You’re my best friend…!” He repeated, hiccupping.

Bass’s hands gripped Rock’s tightly, and he bowed his head.

“We were made for each other, I feel it, Rock. Do you feel it?” He whispered, bringing their hands to his lips, kissing them, “I’m gonna love you forever, okay?”

Rock sobbed.

“Okay.”


End file.
